


Playing Pretend

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She hates when they think they're alone.





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Playing Pretend**

**by: Regency**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey, Jed/CJ  
**Category(s):** Drama, Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I trust you'll trust that no infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** She hates when they think they're alone.  
**Spoiler:** In The Room  


He rests with closed eyes on the stretcher, pretending that he's anywhere, but here and feeling any other way. She stands at his door, pretending she's just concerned and not inwardly praying for her own kind of miracle.

And the other woman watches them, but pretends that she's only seeing what everyone else is seeing. Only she sees what they try to hide. He wants to be strong for her and she wants him to be strong. Even with the decades between them, he loves the girl young enough to his daughter maybe a little more than he loves the woman who gave him three. She's stood by him from day one; the young one came at day 30 and hasn't left yet. She has no plans on it.

He says he can't do it. She says he can, but he doesn't believe her until the other woman says it. _She_ believes it, so it must be true. Thirty-seven years to seven years. Five-foot-three to six-foot-none. Ageless curves to lean muscle. Seductive and soulful green to cool and witty blue. She's been competing with this girl for years...and losing. Especially today.

She smiles her little smile at him and he finds the strength to move. She praises him and gives him the lightest kiss. She doesn't see the other woman watching her take her rightful place. She strokes his face; she held his hand.

In the last seven years, she's failed to measure up every time. Nonetheless, she knocks over a glass of ice water and smirks as the younger knockout jumps from her seat. He might love the other woman more, but he's her husband and she owns him. At least, until the world isn't watching and he's strong enough to actually walk away from her.

But until that day comes, she'll dry his face and pretend that she doesn't see his moments with the girl she loved as a sister.

She'll go back to playing pretend since that's all their life together is anyway.

Pretend.


End file.
